micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Austenasia
ATTENTION PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS TALK PAGE SHOULD BE USED ONLY FOR MATTERS RELATED TO THE AUSTENASIA WIKI ARTICLE. IF YOU WISH TO CONTACT THE GOVERNMENT, PLEASE SEE THE RELEVANT WEBPAGE ON THE OFFICIAL AUSTENASIAN GOVERNMENT WEBSITE. PLEASE NOTE THAT REQUESTS FOR DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS POSTED ON THIS TALK PAGE ARE LIKELY TO BE IGNORED, OR MAY TAKE A LONG TIME TO RECIEVE A REPLY. REQUESTS FOR DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS ARE UNLIKELY TO BE GRANTED UNLESS YOU ARE A SERIOUS INDEPENDENT STATE SEEKING SOVEREIGNTY AND ARE WIDELY RECOGNISED BY OTHER "MICRONATIONS". FORMAL DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS WITH NON-SERIOUS AND/OR PURELY VIRTUAL MICRONATIONS, OR WITH NATIONS THAT HAVE BEEN IN EXISTENCE FOR A RELATIVELY SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME (E.G LESS THAN SIX MONTHS) WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED, ALTHOUGH THE EMPIRE EXTENDS A HAND OF FRIENDSHIP TO ALL ENTITIES SEEKING SELF-GOVERNANCE. Austenasia 15:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Alliance with Wlkland and Varcetia Hello, i am representing Varcetia and Wilkland. Would you like to make an alliance between our nations? Please respond on the User talk page of- Henrymadman14 Diplomatic Relations Greetings! I bring to you today the warmest greetings of the people of the Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia. I am their highest representative, the Premier of the Imperial Republic. On this day, I offer Austenasia the hand of diplomatic relations, in the spirit of micronationalism. As soon as we became aware of your nation, the Imperial Senate voted to recognise your nation as sovereign. We in Nemkhavia are always looking for micronations to call our friends, and maybe even allies. If you would like to accept this offer, send an email to premier.gov@gmail.com or leave a message on Nemkhavia's Discussion page. Regards, Premier Mark Meehan, Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia From Nemkhavia Greetings! I am glad to hear from the leader of Austenasia. I hope you are well. Your nation will become a valued friend of Nemkhavia, i'm sure. Tell me, is all well in your nation? Premier Mark Meehan, Nemkhav Federation Rukora and 2013 MFA World Cup To Austenasia, I am President Turner of Rukora. I wish for our nations to be allies, This would benifit both of us and our nation needs allies. I am also here to tell you about 2013 MFA World Cup. I understand this may be a strain on your your budget however, Rukora and Wyke are the two bidding nations so, you wont have to suffer Air-Travel costs as both are located within the UK. Love forward to answers for both questions, President Turner of Rukroa. Alliance and recoginition I wish to offer an alliance and recoginition to your great nation of Austenasia. Please contact me at my talk page. HMH James I, High King of Angador Angador 02:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Angador To whom it may concern, We The United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail would very much like your micronation to become allied with ours. If you want more information on the templar kingdom then please visit our page,. If your nation wishes another type of diplomatic relation instead please choose from the following options: BD-Basic Diplomatic Relations (reconizing each others countries as nations) AD-Active Diplomatic Relations (with embassy) PT-Peace Treaty TT-Trade Treaty or ET-Economic Treaty FA-Full Alliance Partners MP-Military Pact HRH Hand of the King, prince Eugenio II Templar Kingdom HolyLand (talk) 16:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- The Government of the Republic of the Old Trinity is willing to sign a mutual recognition treaty and to establish diplomatic relations with the Empire of Austenasia. Luis Hidalgo, The President. Republicanspaniard (talk) 06:36, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Olland We would like to create an alliance with Austenasia. please reply on my talk page Oldanus 21:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Support for Austenasia The Univist Republican Phoenix Empire would like to support the rightful ruler of Austenasia(Crown Prince Jonathan). We see that Carolines claims are without body, your government chose to change the line and that should be respected by all citizens. We will begin political maneuvers as soon as you give the word. Please email us at PhoenixEmpireGov@gmail.com *Emperor Baltazar II and Emperor Maliq III NottaLottan Declaration of War As no official email address could be located, the following is an official communication from the High Office of Legal Intercession & Cabinet of NottaLotta Acres addressed to the government and people of the Empire of Austenasia: May this serve as notice to the above mentioned people that there now exists a state of war between the High Office of Legal Intercession & Cabinet of NottaLotta Acres and the Empire of Austenasia as led by HIM Emperor Esmond III and HIH Crown Prince Jonathan for the following reasons and conditions: *That peace throughout the micronational community has been disrupted by illegitimate control of Austenasia *That Princess Caroline was illegitimately removed from the continuity of government *That this declaration of war continue to be in effect until such time as circumstances are rectified *That the Holi C has entered into a coalition styled, "Allied Carolinian Coalition" with other governments to enforce this declaration *That no invasion of actual Austenasian territory take place unless in retaliation to an invasion by Austenasian forces Signed, by the authority vested in me, His Excellency Son III, Secretary Secretariat of the High Office of Legal Intercession & Cabinet of NottaLotta Acres Son3 17:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll just leave this here.. --Cajak [★Admin★] 17:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Prime minister of AustenAsia have you checked your youtube channel comments and messages if not yet please do so. Your,Friend The President Of The United Islands TheUnitedIslands 09:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Austenasian Civil War From Commissioner Aaron A. Meek Foreign Commissioner to the Empire of Austenasia Thank you for your reply Your Highness. Sincerely, Commissioner Aaron A. Meek Foreign Commissioner to the Empire of Austenasia Foreign Conflicts Division Commission of Foreign Affairs of the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku Alliance The People's Republic of Eania would like to offer a hand of diplomatic alliance and friendship to the nation of Austenasia. We sincerely wait for your response. Yours, Austin Worthington Prime Minister of Eania Parodist War Alliance as you may or may not be aware of this, but you are on the Draco Republic's hit list, You should ally with us to protect each other from these warlords. Jaxson25 20:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Secundomia Secundomia would like to enter relations with Austenasia. Typically relations entail the following: Mutual Defense, Mutual Recognicion and Informal Friendship. However, the decision about the terms is up to you. Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 21:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am King Octavius from the Lanaa Empire. We wish to establish an alliance with you because I fell it would be mutually beneficial. please respond as soon as possible. Sincerely, King Octavius Aikavian Relations Dear Sir, On behalf of the representation of the Aikavian Federation I would like to propose diplomatic relations with Your country. We propose mutual recognition. We hope to create ties between our two countries and exchange experience. Yours sincerely, Pravoslav Karadžić, PravoslavK (talk) 09:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC)